fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Made Me Do It
The Devil Made Me Do It is episode nineteen in season five of Full House. It aired on February 18, 1992. Plot After Jesse tells Michelle that she is not allowed to touch his musical instruments while he is not in the studio, she plays with them anyway. Jesse tells Danny what Michelle did, so Danny grounds Michelle for the day. Michelle is so angry about Jesse telling on her that she packs her little suitcase and runs away to Teddy's house, where she meets his somewhat nutty sister Denise. Danny and Jesse trick Michelle into coming back home, using a giant empty suitcase. Once they get home, Jesse and Michelle happily enter her room. And while she is elated to be back in her own room and sleeping in her own bed once again, Jesse decides it's time for her to sit down for one of his "little chats". He tells Michelle that he felt bad about telling on her and getting her in trouble, but she needs to know that she can't break the rules of the house, and that is why he told on her. He also goes onto explain that while touching his musical instruments without his permission was bad enough, running away from home was even worse, as it was very dangerous for her (given her very young age). He explains to her that she should not go anywhere alone without permission, and even helps to unpack her little suitcase, while explaining the purpose of the big empty suitcase (as people who run away from home won't have clean clothes and so on). Meanwhile, in her efforts to mediate a quarrel between Kimmy Gibbler and Stephanie, D.J. soon becomes the object of an agreement between them when they tell each other the flaws they see in her after Stephanie tells D.J. that she is too bossy; Kimmy agrees and says that D.J. has never complimented her hair. Kimmy remarks that she could go on for hours, and then asks Stephanie if she likes frozen yogurt; Stephanie replies that she loves it. Kimmy and Stephanie then take off to go get some strawberry frozen yogurt, and D.J., not wanting to be left out, heads after them. Trivia *In addition to sharing the role of Michelle, twins Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen appear together as the "good" and "evil" sides, respectively, of Michelle's conscience *Teddy is played by Tahj Mowry and his sister Denise (not to be confused with Denise Frazer) is played by Tahj's real-life twin sisters Tia and Tamera Mowry (who, 2 years later, would star in their own series Sister, Sister) *The episode title comes from the catchphrase used on The Flip Wilson Show by Flip's character Geraldine Jones *This episode features a rare instance of Michelle's full name, Michelle Elizabeth, being used **On a side note, the Olsen twins' sister, Elizabeth, was born seven years (almost to the day) after this episode aired **Similarly, D.J.'s and Stephanie's full names were used in "Sisterly Love" (Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively); only Stephanie's was used in the season two premiere "Cutting It Close" Gallery Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.36.51-AM.png|Michelle interrupts D.J. while she is working on her homework Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.40.04-AM.png|Teddy is impressed by Jesse's musical equipment Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.46.18-AM.png|Stephanie and Kimmy fighting Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.50.10-AM.png|Joey hugs his girlfriend and Danny's sister, Wendy Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-3.02.40-AM.png|Michelle with her good and evil consciences Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-1.55.14-AM.png|Comet consoles Michelle after she is sent to her room Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.03.55-AM.png|Teddy and his family playing Monopoly Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.07.58-AM.png|One of the babies eating his first solid food Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.24.57-AM.png|Kimmy and Stephanie find that they do have something in common while complaining about D.J. Screen-shot-2012-06-22-at-2.19.22-AM.png|Jesse and Michelle forgive each other Screen-shot-2012-06-22-at-2.20.46-AM.png|Michelle is visited by her consciences again Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes